Bermuda Triangle
by wonowngyu
Summary: Mingyu, Seorang Profesor dari Korea meneliti tentang Bermuda Triangle dengan Timnya. Namun di hari pertama Ia menginjakkan kakinya untuk meneliti, Mingyu bertemu sesosok yang mungkin hanya Ia dengar dalam sebuah cerita, Seorang Merman. Meanie


**Cast :** Kim Mingyu as Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo as Wonwoo, Other

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Drama, Romance

 **Rating :** T

 **Note :** Ide Fanfict abal ini terlahir waktu ngetik Fiction And Fact, lagi hujan dan di playlist keputer lagu Zico - Bermuda Triangle. eh tunggu kok kaya curhat ya? Ada tentang 'Merman' dan itu terinspirasi dari The Legend of The Blue Sea. Cuma mermannya karena ini tentang laut dan menurut saya Wonwoo ga cocok jadi makhluk lain kan? tsah. Udah ah ntar kamu capek sama aku .g eh baca notenya. Here We Go~

 **• Bermuda Triangle •**

Bermuda Triangle atau lebih terkenal dengan segitiga setan yang berada di Samudra Atlantik. Penuh dengan misteri karena konon pesawat atau kapal yang melintasinya akan hilang begitu saja entah selamat atau tidak. Tak ada satupun peniliti yang selamat dari sana.

Banyak spekulasi tentang sarang alien, kerajaan makhluk halus, bahkan pusara air raksasa saling di perdebatkan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Belum bisa terpecahkan atau mungkin tetap menjadi misteri yang tidak pernah terungkap.

Dan banyak ilmuwan yakin jika ada sesuatu berharga didalam Segitiga Bermuda. Termasuk Kim Mingyu. Ilmuwan yang selalu meneliti tentang hal-hal misterius.

Kim Mingyu memang terkadang dianggap gila, Namun tak ada yang bisa menghentikan ilmuwan muda tampan lulusan Universitas ternama Seoul dengan nilai terbaik tersebut. Dan apa yang Ia kerjakan, Selalu mendapat hasil yang luar biasa. Itu karena Mingyu sangat keras bekerja dengan timnya. Inilah yang membuat Mingyu masih lajang dengan karirnya yang cemerlang.

Mingyu selalu melakukan penelitian dengan merogoh kantongnya sendiri. Karena Ia menginginkan hasil kerjanya di kenang atas nama Dia dan Timnya, yang tak lain juga adalah sahabatnya sewaktu SMA dan kuliah jurusan yang sama dengannya.

Mingyu, dan ke 6 anggota timnya sedang mengadakan rapat kecil di Rumah Mingyu. Lebih tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah Mingyu, tak jauh dari rentetan koleksi mobil Mingyu.

Mingyu membuka lebar sebuah peta di meja. Timnya yang dari tadi sedang berbincang bahkan ada juga yang sedang menikmati pizzanya mulai memandang Mingyu serius.

"Pekerjaan baru" ujar Mingyu serius.

"Meneliti sebuah tempat?" tanya Do Kyeom, tangan kanan Mingyu.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya Segitiga Bermuda"

"Kau sudah beristirahat dengan cukup, kan?" Tanya Jun, Mingyu menempatkan Ia di bagian Dokumentasi.

"Mingyu aku tau kau hanya memiliki ide gila. Tapi kurasa ini hampir mustahil untuk dipecahkan bahkan oleh senior" Seungkwan meletakkan pizzanya. Entah nafsu makannya lenyap saat itu juga. Ia mendapatkan peran untuk menulis.

"Kau mau kita berenang di Segitiga Bermuda tersebut, Mingyu?" Tanya Minghao. Teman senegara Jun yang mendapat bagian mengumpulkan bukti.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayolah. Kita akan memakai Jet Pribadi dan menyewa sebuah Villa di Miami"

"Aku tidak tertarik" ujar Jihoon.

"Wasting Time" Soonyoung menyela.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau ikut. Aku akan berangkat sendiri" ujar Mingyu sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ajak Mochi, ya!"

"Jet pribadiku akan berangkat nanti malam. Hanya Info saja" ujar Mingyu sebelum menutup pintu tersebut.

Makhluk berbulu putih yang sedari tadi berada disana dan menyadari namanya di panggil merasa tidak terima dan menatap tajam.

"Miaw!"

* * *

 **• Bermuda Triangle •**

Bukan namanya Mingyu jika tidak nekat. Ia baru saja selesai mempack pakaiannya dan beberapa kebutuhan yang Ia butuhkan nantinya. Ia juga membawa kameranya. Jaga-jaga jika timnya tetap tidak mau ikut walaupun Mingyu yakin itu tidak mungkin. Timnya adalah keluarga keduanya, Setelah Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dunia.

Pesawat Pribadi yang Mingyu pesan akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya. Tak ada salahnya jika Ia ingin membius mata penduduk asli sana nantinya.

Mingyu menenteng kaca mata hitam di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa koper dan tasnya. Ia tampak seperti model memperagakan busana dengan Turtle-Neck Sweater yang dibalut jaket kulit ala Rocker. Poni yang Ia sisir ke samping membuat siapapun pasti terpana melihatnya.

Begitu Ia menutup pintu kamarnya, Ia terlihat terkejut melihat Jun dan Minghao yang berpakaian rapi dan menyeret koper masing-masing. Benar kan kata Mingyu? Timnya tidak akan sampai hati mengirimnya sendiri. Berjuang bersama, Gagal bersama, Berhasil pun bersama, Pacar punya masing-masing. Itu prinsip mereka.

"Jangan kepedean ya! Kami menemanimu karena Kau Tuan Rumah kami dan kami menghormatimu" sangkal Jun saat melihat Mingyu tersenyum bangga.

Mingyu pun tau jika itu hanya alasan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lift lantai dua rumah Mingyu. Ya, Mingyu merelakan warisan ayahnya untuk tempat kerja, sekaligus tempat tinggal mereka. Mansion mewah berlantai tiga di lengkapi berbagai fasilitas Mingyu berikan untuk membayar usaha mereka. Dan tentunya Transferan ke rekening mereka yang fantastis.

Lift turun dilantai dasar dan mereka di sambut Anggota tim yang lainnya dengan wajah antara rela dan tak rela. Jika Mingyu berkata Private Jet, itu berarti Mingyu akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan saat di perjalanan.

"Lets Go" ujar Mingyu sembari memakai kacamatanya dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

Do Kyeom yang terakhir keluar memastikan pintu tersebut sudah dilengkapi keamanan. Sensor sidik jari, dan pada kartu kunci kamar mereka. Ya, Mansion itu memiliki keamanan yang luar biasa susah untuk ditembus. Mengingat apa yang Mingyu kerjakan adalah sebuah rahasia.

Mingyu dan timnya masuk ke dalam Limousin Putih mengkilat dengan plat khusus yang Mingyu pesan. Memanjakan timnya sebelum bekerja adalah salah satu kebiasaan Mingyu.

"Terima Kasih kalian sudah mau menemaniku. Kalian luar biasa" Ujar Mingyu sembari menuangkan sampanye.

"Kuharap aku memiliki bath tube dan kran air hangat di kamarku nanti" gerutu Jihoon.

"Aku ingin layanan kamar 24 jam yang menyediakan banyak makanan enak" ujar Seungkwan.

"Aku ingin dipijat dengan nikmat dimalam hari"

"Kim Mingyu pasti menafkahi kalian dengan layak" ujar Mingyu sambil meminum pelan sampanye-nya.

Ya, itu benar. Mingyu memastikan Ia dan timnya mendapat pelayan terbaik untuk apapun dan dimanapun tanpa memotong gaji mereka.

Limousin putih itu berhenti di sebuah terminal landasan pribadi. Mereka satu persatu keluar dari Limo sementara orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Jet memasukkan keperluan Mingyu dan timnya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Mingyu pasti.

Namun, sesama anggota timnya saling berpelukan dan bahkan Do Kyeom memeluk supir mereka.

"Jika kami tidak kembali dengan selamat, tolong katakan pada ibuku aku mencintainya. maafkan semua kegilaan anaknya. Dan Song Ahjussi, terima kasih atas pengabdianmu kepada kami selama ini"

Mingyu hanya facepalm melihat kelakuan Do Kyeom.

"Ah aku akan merindukan tanah kelahiranku" ujar Soonyoung sembari memandangi langit malam Seoul.

Jun dan Minghao berberpelukan dan saling berbincang dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Ayolah..." Mingyu menaiki tanga dan memasuki Jet miliknya. Ia memilih tempat umum yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Pelayannya menyambutnya dengan sebuah kue manis. Mingyu mengintip ke jendela, Bahkan kini timnya sedang melingkar berpelukan tersedu-sedu.

"Villa Bookinganku?" tanya Mingyu pada pelayannya.

"Sudah Tuan"

"Range Rover?"

"Saya sudah memesan 3 buah"

"Yacht?"

"Sudah"

"Perlengkapan lainnya?"

"Dengan fasilitas terbaik"

Mingyu hanya menganguk.

 **• Bermuda Triangle •**

Tim Mingyu terlihat terlelap setelah dimanjakan dengan pesta kecil-kecilan. Hanya minum Wine dan beberapa makanan kecil. Mingyu masih terfokus dengan lembaran yang di hadapannya. Ada beberapa laporan tentang larangan mendekati inti Segitiga Bermuda, Namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat Mingyu. Anggap saja Mingyu gila. Dia tidak akan marah.

Namun hatinya berkata akan terjadi sesuatu di sana nanti. Entah baik atau buruk. Mingyu merasakan pundaknya di beri selimut oleh seseorang. Mingyu menoleh untuk melihat siapa, Minghao.

Mereka bertemu saat pertukaran pelajar saat SMA dan Mingyu kaget mengetahui Minghao memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tadi mengambil air putih dan melihatmu masih terjaga. Tidurlah.." pinta Minghao lembut.

Mustahil Mingyu bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti" ujar Mingyu. Minghao kembali ke tempat duduknya di dekat Jun.

Dan Mingyu kembali berkutat pada Berkasnya.

 **• Bermuda Triangle •**

Ini merupakan pemandangan langka bagi Tim Mingyu. Melihat Mingyu yang tertidur jauh dari kata tampan. Penutup mata merah muda, dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Do Kyeom dan Jun berkali-kali memotret dan merekamnya.

"Prof Mingyu Team Project Day 1. Lihat, ini pemandangan langka bagi kami karena tidak pernah melihat Mingyu bangun terakhir. Inilah wajah Profesor kita yang sangat di gilai perempuan itu saat tidur. Padahal tak lama lagi Jet Pribadi kita mendarat. Ah aku tak sabar menyaksikan ekspresi Mingyu saat Dokumentasi ini di putar nantinya" Jun bertingkah seolah-olah seorang pemandu acara di kameranya dan itu sangat bagus sekali.

Mingyu tiba-tiba bergerak dan menurunkan penutup matanya ke hidungnya. Namun matanya masih terpejam. Dan Jun tetap setia merekamnya. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu bangun, masih tidak menyadari jika Jun kini merekamnya dengan kamera ponsel.

"Ah ku kira kalian belum bangun" ujar Mingyu gugup.

"Sebentar lagi jet kita akan turun" ujar Jihoon.

Jun menyiapkan kameranya agar Mingyu tidak curiga. Ia menyorot dari jendela. Dan begitu jet mendarat, Ia juga menyorot sekitar sambil menuruni tangga.

Kedatangan mereka sudah di tunggu dengan tiga buah mobil Range Rover bewarna putih dan di temani sopir di sampingnya. Sedangkan bawahan Mingyu lainnya memasukkan barang-barang Mingyu dan timnya. Mingyu memakai kacamatanya, Ia belum membasuh wajahnya. Namun terlihat tampan. Dan Ia lupa jika penutup mata merah mudanya menggantung di leher.

Range Rover tadi mulai bergerak menuju Villa yang di sewa Mingyu. Hanya berjarak 10 menit dari pantai yang menjadi titik Segitiga Bermuda. Sebuah Villa dua lantai dengan sebuah ruangan kosong yang luas untuk meneliti. Sesuai permintaan Mingyu.

"Tolong bawa barangku ke kamar utama, Aku akan pergi sebentar" ujar Mingyu saat mobil tersebut baru saja mematikan mesinnya.

Mingyu berlari dengan kamera yang Ia bawa di tasnya. Ia ingin mengecek apa penjagaan di sekitar sana ketat atau tidak sebelum menurunkan timnya. Kali ini dengan penutup mata yang sudah Ia lepas karena Do Kyeom meledeknya.

Mata Mingyu menelusuri dengan hati-hati. Ia sudah berulang kali memasuki daerah terlarang dengan penjaga yang menyamar. Ia hanya mendapat peringatan di papan kayu yang bertuliskan : "Titik Segitiga Bermuda. Jauhi pantai jika kau tetap ingin hidup"

Mingyu tertawa membacanya. Ia melompati pagar pembatas dan menelusuri pantai. Ia mulai merekamnya.

Matanya mengarah ke dua batu besar yang berhimpitan di air tak jauh dari pasir, Ia melihat seperti ekor ikan raksasa bewarna perpaduan seperti motif batu opal, Merah muda, putih, Biru dan ungu pastel. Indah menurut Mingyu. Mingyu pun mendekat. Ia menghampiri ekor tersebut dan menyadari ekor itu terhimpit karena terdapat sedikit darah. Mingyu was-was membayangkan ikan itu terlalu besar atau ikan pemakan daging. Namun rasa ingin taunya mengalahkan itu semua.

Dan Mingyu mulai menyadari hal aneh. Begitu kakinya memasuki air dan berjalan menuju dua batu tersebut, Ia melihat makhluk yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin untuk hidup di zaman sekarang.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Do Kyeom.

"CEPAT KE PANTAI DI BELAKANG VILLA. SEMUANYA. DAN SURUH JUN UNTUK MEMBAWA KAMERANYA. AKU MENEMUKAN SESUATU" Mingyu lalu memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

Dengan hati-hati Ia mencoba melepaskan sesosok itu dari batu dan berharap masih hidup.

"Yah, Sudah mati"

Samar-samar Mingyu mendengar kecipak air di belakangnya. Ia pun melihat, Ada setengah badan yang muncul dari air dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, Namun tidak terganggu. Mata indahnya mampu membius Mingyu sesaat. Namun Mingyu menyadari jika yang Ia lihat adalah jenis kelamin laki-laki dan yang Ia temukan adalah perempuan.

Sesosok itu masih sabar memandanginya.

"MINGYU KUHARAP KAU TIDAK MEMINTA UNTUK BERFOTO" Do Kyeom berteriak dari pagar pembatas dan membuat Sesosok di air itu masuk lagi ke air. Takut. Samar-samar Ia melihat ekor tersebut bewarna Hijau dengan sedikit kuning lemon. Hal itu langsung tertanam di ingatan Mingyu. Mingyu tau, Makhluk itu memandanginya dari bawah sana. Mingyu sedikit terhipnotis.

"Wah... Apa ini?" Tanya Soonyoung ke arah bebatuan.

"Jun, Ambil barang bukti"

"Baik"

"Ambil sampel pasir pantai dan aku akan mengambil sampel air laut" ujar Mingyu. Tentu saja, Ia ingin memastikan 'Ikannya' itu tidak di ketahuhi temannya.

"Yah mati"

Mingyu memasukkan air laut secukupnya ke botol kecil yang berada di sakunya.

"Minghao, Jihoon, Persiapkan tempat dan alatnya. Aku, Soonyoung dan Do Kyeom akan membawanya"

"Baik" Minghao dan Jihoon meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Dimana Seungkwan?"

"Menyiapkan kamar-kamar"

"Ayo angkat makhluk ini"

 **• Bermuda Triangle •**

Mingyu dengan cepat berganti pakaian dokternya. Ia dengan perlatannya sudah siap. Jun pun sudah memasang kamera di setiap sisi.

"Saya, Kim Mingyu dan tim saya mendapatkan temuan mengejutkan di titik Segitiga Bermuda. Makhluk yang mungkin tergolong Criptozoologi ini di temukan mati pukul delapan pagi dengan luka diekornya dugaan sementara terjepit diantara bebatuan"

Do Kyeom memasang 'owh malangnya nasibmu'

"Tubuh mereka dari pinggang keatas layaknya manusia, pinggang ke bawah mereka layaknya ikan dan yang saya temukan adalah Perempuan. Namun dugaan saya tidak hanya satu saja yang berada disana. Saya menekan ekornya, dan jelas terasa seperti daging, Bukan kedua kaki yang sedang di satukan. Jadi ini bukan rekayasa semata"

Mingyu memakai maskernya. Ia mengikat rambut ikan tersebut. Jun merekamnya dari dekat.

"Ini Mermaid. Karena menurut cerita, Siren bergigi tajam dan sedikit keluar dari mulutnya" ujar Mingyu sembari memeriksa gigi temuannya.

 **• Bermuda Triangle •**

Mingyu menyerahkan tugas otopsinya ke timnya. Ia kembali ke tempat tadi dengan membawa sebuah gelang yang sudah dipasangi GPS. Ia sedikit berjongkok di dekat air.

"Hey... Kau yang tadi.. Kau bisa mendengarku?" ujar Mingyu halus.

Mingyu menunggu sedikit lama disana. Berharap apa yang Ia tunggu muncul. Mingyu sedikit kecewa karena apa yang Ia harapkan tak kunjung datang. Mingyu berdiri, dan saat Ia berbalik, Ia mendengar suara kecipak air. Mingyu dengan sigap berbalik lagi.

Dia datang. Namun dengan sebuah senyuman yang menurut Mingyu manis.

"Kau datang juga" ujar Mingyu sambil berjalan mendekati makhluk tersebut. Namun dia terlihat mundur takut.

"Tak apa, Aku tidak menyakitimu" ujar Mingyu tulus.

Mingyu tidak mempedulikan celananya yang basah karena sedikit masuk ke bagian air.

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanya Mingyu. Namun dia hanya memperhatikan Mingyu.

"Aku ingin bertanya.. Apa kau dari Segitiga Bermuda?" lagi-lagi makhluk itu hanya melihati Mingyu. Mingyu menghela nafas.

Namun tak lama kemudian Makhluk itu menarik tangan Mingyu ke dalam air.

"Hey Hey Hey apa-" Mingyu takut. Ia tidak bisa berenang.

'Cup'

Makhluk itu mencium bibir Mingyu dan ada sedikit asap bewarna biru yang menyelimuti keduanya dalam lima menit hingga makhluk itu melepas ciumannya dan menatap Mingyu dengan hangat.

 **\- To Be Continued -**


End file.
